Lose It All One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe


Here is something I've been working on for a little while. It's of course another BSB song "Lose It All". I think the story is ok, could have been more.

* * *

It was just another charity function that Whitney and Kevin were attending. Everyone in the ball room was having a nice time laughing, dancing, and drinking. Whitney's date for the night was her cousin Dionne and Kevin had brought his current girlfriend with him to the function. Kevin thought it was going to just be another charity event, nothing out of the ordinary until he saw her. It had been a few months since they had last gotten together, he didn't know that she was invited. It was perfect, tonight was to be the night that they would come together once again. Whitney was sitting at a table surrounded all eyes on her, Kevin wanted to be one of those people who were in awe of her presence. Just to be close to her was the only thing he wanted to do. But CB was right there by his side like always. Whitney looked perfect he thought to himself, just then CB pulled him in her direction that she was starting to walk in. She was in need of a glass of champagne and wanted to mingle with everyone who was anyone in that room. She had a purpose that night and she was going to make it known what it was. Kevin tried to break away but it was difficult for him. It wasn't until thirty minutes later when Whitney was told that Kevin was in the building. She and Dionne thought it would be nice to go and say hi and catch up a little. Whitney knew everything that was going on with him though, so she thought.

"Well hey stranger" She said walking up to him. He and CB had their backs turned until Kevin heard a familiar voice, he wondered how long it would take her to come over

"Whitney" he said giving her a hug, Kevin wanted to embrace her and kiss her but he couldn't, not in a room full of people who loved to gossip. "Long time no see! Dionne getting more beautiful every day I see"

"Hello to you too Kevin" Dionne said blushing then giving a hug to Kevin

"Who do we have here?" Whitney asked Kevin while looking at CB, Whitney knew full well who she was but they had never been introduced.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is CB my girlfriend, CB this of course is my dear friends"

"They don't need an introduction Kevin I know who they are. It's nice to meet you two finally, Kevin has told me so much about you guys"

"Well did he now" Dionne asked the young girl and she looked back at Whitney. CB was young too young for Kevin. She must be good at filling up his time when Whitney can't be there. Whitney thought she was an easy lay and that must have been the reason why Kevin kept her around for so long.

"He sure does" CB said back to Dionne and Whitney

"Well Kevin why haven't we met her sooner?"

"Well I…" he started to say, he knew he was being put in a rough spot. His official girlfriend and his unofficial girlfriend were meeting for the first time, that is not what he wanted to happen. If he had known Whitney would be here CB would be elsewhere tonight.

"We've been pretty busy lately planning everything" CB said

"Planning? Planning what exactly?" Whitney asked. Kevin couldn't believe what happened next.

"Were engaged! Isn't it gorgeous?" CB said as she thrust her left hand into Whitney and Dionne's face

Dionne looked at the rock on the girl's hand and she turned her head slightly to see what Whitney's facial expression would be. Whitney felt sick to her stomach, Kevin watched her face change in a matter of seconds. This was the worst night ever.

"It's lovely Dionne said" trying to pick up where the conversation had left off since Kevin and Whitney were not saying anything.

"I love him so much" CB said as she pulled Kevin in for kiss. Whitney felt herself getting angry and jealous. Then she had to see her kiss Kevin, that almost pushed her over the edge. She had to refrain herself for taking the young "child" outside and whipping her ass.

"Wow well congratulations" was all she could muster up and left without another word. Dionne follow Whitney out of the ball room and into one of the private rooms next door. Kevin knew she was mad because he stared at her the whole time. This was not how he wanted her to find out..

"CB I thought I told you not to say anything to anyone about our engagment just yet." he said to her a little angry

"Why not? I want the world to know that we are getting married." she said eyeing her ring

A few minutes later Kevin left his fiance in search for Whitney. Dionne was already back in the ball room without with out her. He spotted her and she pointed him into the right direction to find Whitney.

"I know she is mad" he told Dionne before heading off

"Ya think"

"I know D, but I need to talk to her " he said then made his way to the private room.

TAKE WHAT YOU NEED, CAUSE I CAN'T HOLD MY BREATH

SAY WHAT YOU FEEL, CAUSE I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT

When he got there Whitney was standing in the corner looking beautiful as can be, but sadness was written all over her face . Kevin closed the door and walked towards her.

"I should have known that this would eventually happen" she said more to herself than to him

"I am sorry about that, this isn't the way I wanted you to find out." he said standing in front of her. She didn't say anything directly to him yet. "I want to explain" he said

"You don't have to" she cut him off

"I'm sorry Whitney"

"So am I"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Why are you? You didn't need my approval?"

"No because I wanted to tell you myself. What are you feeling right now?" Kevin said to her to feel her out

"How do you expect me to feel? My lover is getting married Woo Hoo!" she rolled her eyes and walked away from him to sit down on a chair

"Then your not ok about it" he told her going over

"Why do you want to get married to her so quickly?"

"Well for starters I am not getting any younger and I need someone in my life"

"And what am I to you?"

"My true love" he said

"So why are you getting married to someone else if I am your true love?"

"Because you and I are never going to happen. We are never going to be together, and as much as it kills me I have to move on" he said to her, it hit home for both of them. Kevin never expected that to come from his mouth. It stung her deeply

I MADE A PROMISE TO MYSELF LAST NIGHT. I'M GONNA KEEP IT IF IT'S WRONG OR RIGHT

"I always promised myself that if this was to ever happen…" she couldn't speak

"What did you promise yourself?" he asked

"Not to let it upset me, or be mad at you" she was looking at him "But I can't help it"

"What did you expect me to do Whitney? I can't wait forever for you to leave him, I've been waiting for you even before you got married. Now you know how I felt when you did" he said

"So this is to spite me? Your getting back at me for what I did over ten years ago" she asked getting angrier

"No that is not it, you know I would never intentionally hurt you! The way you are feeling right now is the way I felt when you said I do. Whitney I love you with all my heart but I need to move on. We need to move on with our lives"

AND IF I LOSE IT ALL THERE BE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE AND I WOULD TAKE THE FALL. CAUSE KNOWING YOU ARE OUT THERE BREATHING IT'S SO WONDERFUL. IT'S A CHANCE I TAKE EVEN IF I BREAK IT I LOSE IT ALL. IF I LOSE IT ALL, WOULDN'T MATTER ANYWAY

"So that's it for us? Were breaking up?" she asked him

He didn't want to tell her no and he dreaded telling her yes. "I still want you in my life" he answered

"I refuse to share you with another woman!"

"I had to share you with another man, which you can't even call him that because he is not here"

"Leave him out of it please, this is about you and I"

"You are married yourself so why are you jumping on my case"

Tears were falling out of her eyes as she wiped them away

"Because I don't want to lose you Kevin! Everything in my life is falling apart, my dad passed not long ago, Robyn isn't here anymore, and now you want to leave me too. Why is everyone that I love leaving me?"

It pained Kevin to see her cry, especially if it was about something he did. Kevin and Whitney loved each other dearly but they couldn't hold on to each other forever not like that. He begged her so many times to come with him but she refused.

"I'm sorry that I can't change that, but I can and will always be there for you" Kevin was on his knees telling her this, he held her hands as tight as he could

DON'T CHANGE A THING PERFECT AS YOU ARE. TIME HAS A WAY, TIME IS ALL I'VE GOT. IF MY HEART SHOULD SHATTER WATCHING YOU. THERE'D BE ONE LESS THING I'D HAVE TO DO

Whitney had composed herself, and think about Kevin's feelings. It was hurting him more than she ever knew.

"I'm sorry for acting like this" she said to him

"No baby I understand"

"Kevin"

"Yes?"

"It may not seem like it now, but one day I will be able to say that I am happy for you. I hope she will bring you lot's of joy and treat you the way you are supposed to be treated. I hope she will treat you better than me."

"No one will ever take your place in my heart I promise" he said

"Mines as well. So I guess this is it huh?"

"I guess so"

"I'll Always Love You"

"And I Will Never Stop Loving You!" he went in for a hug and she embraced him. They stayed stuck in the moment and finally broke apart when they heard a few people passing by in the hall.

"We should probably get out of here, I'm sure your fiancé is looking for you"

"Maybe"

"Bye Kevin" Whitney made her exit out of the door

"Goodbye Whitney" his eyes had finally started glistening. He held it all in to be strong for Whitney. Kevin was hurting for her, hurting by the decision he had made. But he made it for the best and now there was no going back on his commitment to his future wife.

AND IF I LOSE IT ALL THERE BE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE AND I WOULD TAKE THE FALL. CAUSE KNOWING YOU ARE OUT THERE BREATHING IT'S SO WONDERFUL. IT'S A CHANCE I TAKE EVEN IF I BREAK IT I LOSE IT ALL. IF I LOSE IT ALL

When Kevin got back to the ball room his eyes scanned the room looking for his love. Not long after CB appeared behind him.

"Kevin honey, where were you?"

"I'm sorry I went to the rest room and then ran into a couple of producers I worked with. We chatted for a little bit" he said still scanning the room

"What are you looking for?"

"No one, just noticing that some more people have arrived"

"Do you want me to go get you something to drink?"

"Yes please" after CB left Kevin went walking through the crowd looking for Whitney. She had to be around there some where. He searched that whole room and still didn't see her. He noticed a lady that was sitting at her table and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss is Whitney Houston still here" Kevin asked waiting for the right answer

"No you just missed her, she left like not even five minutes ago. Said she wasn't feeling well and call it a night"

"Oh alright thank you" Kevin walked away, he definitely needed a drink.

Much later into the night Kevin stepped out of an elevator onto the 15th floor. he had a little too much to drink and was stumbling every so often. When he found the room he was looking for he didn't knock, banged on the door.

"Whitney!, Whitney open the door" he kept banging until some one answered

"What the hell, Kevin! OMG what are you doing here and at this time of night?"

"I need to see Whitney!" he said to Dionne

"She isn't here Kevin"

"Where is she"

"Kevin come inside, you look like your fixing to fall over"

" I need to see her and tell her I'm sorry. I need to fix this"

"Kevin lay down on this couch and let me school you a little bit. Come on just lay there"

Kevin put his head on the pillow and tried to listen to Dionne. Dionne gave Kevin some great advice, but he ended up falling asleep on her. So she left him there. The next morning she woke him up and drove him back to his home.

"You think I made a mistake?" Kevin asked Dionne while they sat in the car just outside of the gates around his house.

"Do you think you made a mistake?" she flip the question onto him

"I don't know D, I love CB, but I am In Love with Whitney. But we both know that I won't ever get to have her like that."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to break anyone's heart"

"A little too late for that"

"Maybe I should call her"

"No don't call her right now, give her some time and I garuntee she will contact you first trust me"

"The moment she asks you to get in touch with me, do it"

"You know I will"

"Thanks Dionne for everything you have done for us"

"Your welcome, I love you guys."

Kevin got out of the car and walked up the long drive way to his front door. CB car wasn't there so he had the house to himself. He dreaded being alone now because Whitney would be the only person he would think of. He was desperate though and wanted to hear her voice, he needed to hear her. Make sure she was ok, that they were ok. Maybe he was fooling himself with this whole marriage thibg because that was the last thing on his mind. Until CB started pressuring him, and he finally caved in.

WOULDN'T MATTER ANYWAY


End file.
